Japanese Patent No. 5104950 discloses a fuel cell system that, when a dry operation for reducing a wetness degree (water content) of electrolyte membrane has ended, maintains a wet/dry state of the electrolyte membrane by increasing and reducing the flow rate of a fuel supplied to the electrolyte membrane.